Unexpected Love
by HopelessTokkalover
Summary: Gods weren't supposed to fall in love with their Rats,right? An Akito x OC story
1. Sunrise thoughts

*Akito's P.O.V*

The sun rose from beneath the clouds , painting the sky a bright shade of orange and lemonade pink. The wind blew a gentle breeze, softly awakening those deep in slumber. If you listened carefully, you could hear it whisper something in your ear. Chirping birds started the morning choir flowed by the rustling of leaves in the trees.

I yawned, stretching every limb in my body before returning to my original sitting position. I sat and hunched my back over the window, arm limply hanging out. I took in a deep breath, inhaling the goodness of morning air before pollution ruined it. I exhaled softly as I felt something land on my finger. I looked up and I saw a little red sparrow ruffling her feathers on my finger. For some reason, that red sparrow reminded me of something.

(Start flashback)

''Akito, please stop it,'' Yuki pleaded, wet tears streaming down his already bruised face.

I ignored his pleas and continued on. I pulled him up by his hair and slammed his face against the wall repeatedly. Once I was satisfied, I kicked him in the stomach numerous times until his face turned a pale shade of blue. As he laid on the floor, trying to get up, I gave him one final slap on the face before I let myself out of the Cat's room. I made my way down the hallway to Hatori's office and knocked.

''Hatori?''

''Yes Akito?''

''I need you to make sure that no one enters the Cat's room for the next 3 days, no matter what circumstance.''

''Yes Akito.''

As I left Hatori's office, I made sure I passed by the Cat's room to torment Yuki for the last time. I slid open the door until only a fraction of light entered the entirely dark room.

''Akito?''

''This wouldn't have happened if you had stayed with me Yuki.''

And with that, I slid it back, plunging Yuki back into the darkness. I put my ear on the door to see if his sobbing would continue. Surprisingly, it didn't. I smiled, satisfied that Yuki had finally learnt his place. I walked back towards my own room but halfway I was stopped as I noticed Yuri enter the Cat's room ever so quietly. I was angry back then, now I was furious! I stormed into the room, breaking the door in the process only to find Yuri tending to Yuki's wounds.

I pushed Yuki aside and grabbed Yuri by the collar of her shirt. I glared at her before dragging her into my room. In my room, I unleashed all my anger and rage on her. I beat her, kicked her, slapped her and yelled at her. Throughtout the whole ordeal, she didn't make any noise at all ,she only bowed her head down in silence. She was one of the few Zodiac members who rarely got beaten by me. And even if they did, it would only be minor. By the time I was finished, her whole body from top till bottom was bruised and bloodied. And still, she made no sound.

''Leave,'' I ordered, my voice still hoarse from anger.

She nodded, bowed respectfully and left the room.

(End flashback)

My train of thought was halted when I heard someone knocking on my door. It turned out to be one of the servants who came to inform me that breakfast was ready. I got up from my position by the window and made my way towards her to retrieve my breakfast. Afterwards, I sat cross-legged at the foot of my bed and ate my food in silence. I opted to read a book but decided against it in the end.

I sighed once my food was finished. I slid my door open and placed my empty tray outside. Then, I picked one of Shigure's novel of the shelf and decided to read it. There was nothing to be done today anyway.


	2. First day

*Yuri's P.O.V*

''Whew! Today sure was a hectic day,''I said to myself as I yawned and stretched.

Today was the first day I started school at Kaibara High. I had just returned to Japan 3 days ago from London to live out my life... I guess. I'm not so sure because I didn't really think this through. Of course, I told my parents about returning before actually doing it. I still haven't told Akito yet, I'll just assume that because I'm staying at Shigure's house, he'll tell him for me.

Oops, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Yuri Sohma, also known as Yuki's twin sister and Ayame's younger sister. Since Yuki and I are twins, we are both possessed by the spirit of the Zodiac Rat which means that we both turn into rats when hugged by the opposite gender. Also, because of our curse, our hair and eye color are unnaturally coloured.

Since today, I've started going to Kaibara High as you have guessed from above. I was put in the same class as Yuki, Kyo and Tohru. I was very fortunate to get a seat next to Tohru who appeared to have her hands full with all of Yuki's fangirls. They seemed to be attacking her at every angle, trying to bring her down. Some of it has worked but I can see that she's still standing tall. For some reason, seeing her this way reminded me of something…

(Start flashback)

I made my way out of the room in pain, trying to be as stoic as possible eventhough it was clearly obvious that I was on the brink of tears. As I hobbled my way down the hallway, the emotional barrier I had put up dropped and soon enough, wet streams of tears were pouring from my eyes.

The servants who were walking in the hallway started to stare and whisper about the little Rat who was crying. Their gazes were burning into me, I could feel it but I couldn't do anything. So I just sat there, with my knees huddled to my chest as I buried my face in my knees, sobbing as softly as I could. I guess I fell asleep because afterwards, I found myself on the floor of Hatori's office. I looked around trying to find Hatori but to no avail. As I tried to get up, I felt a sharp pain in my back and I winced in agony.

''Yuri, you really should be resting,''Hatori said as he crouched down and handed me a mug of hot chocolate.

''Thank you,'' I mumbled, a hot flush creeping on my cheeks turning them a bright shade of red.

''How are you feeling?''he asked, placing a hand on my forehead.

''I feel better, it just hurts alot around my back,'' I replied fumbling around to point to the bruises that decorated my skin like stars in the night sky.

''Since you're feeling better, would you like to go back?'' he asked.

I merely nodded and Hatori got up. He walked over to his desk and slid open a drawer above his desk that contained all sorts of medications. He rummaged through the drawer for quite some time until he found what he was looking for. He handed me a bottle of sand coloured pills and told me to take only ONE pill before bed to make the pain from the bruises go away.

I bowed, said thank you and was happily on my way. It was as if nothing had happened and I was completely fine. I skipped merrily in the courtyard, singing to myself as I went along. Then, Kagura invited me to play cops and robbers with her and the others. How could I resist? In the end, I ended up playing with them for over an hour before I got exhausted and went to sit down.

The afternoon had already turned into the evening as I heard a flock of crows fly overhead me. The sky was no longer a baby blue, it was now a tangerine pink coming close to a violet. The air was light and breezy, I decided to enjoy this moment while it lasted and watched as the sun slowly sets among the clouds, resting until a new day comes.

Later on during dinner, I noticed Akito acting really strange. Usually he would just eat in silence and leave the table once he was done. But tonight, he seemed more withdrawn than usual. I also caught him looking at me repeatedly and everytime I caught him, his cheeks would turn 50 shades of red which was extremely bizarre seeing as Akito never blushes. I decided to keep these observations to myself since nobody actually cares about Akito and continued with my own meal.

Afterwards, I asked my mother for permission to stay up a little bit later than my bedtime to complete my homework. She sighed and said alright but only if I went to bed immediately after I was finished. I gave her my most innocent look and agreed to do so. She nodded and said goodnight to me before making her way towards her room. Once I was sure she was gone, I went to my room and took out my art supplies instead of my homework. In actuality, I had already completed my homework earlier on, I just wanted to stay up so I could draw the night sky.

I slid the door to the porch open as quietly as I knew how to and tiptoed out. Once that was done, I started to search for a comfortable position to draw in. Leaning against a pillar with my knees huddled close to my chest was my position of choice after so many failed attempts. Anyway, I started gazing at the stars and the atmosphere surrounding them. In my drawing, I wanted to capture everything that was going on even the emotions felt.

Once I was content with the scene I had taken in, I took out my drawing pencil and my crayons and went right to work. I guess was so into sketching the reflection of the moon in the pond that I didn't notice a shadow behind me. I glanced behind me, and almost had a heart attack to see that it was Akito. To my surprise, Akito was almost as shocked as I was since he blushed.

He took a seat next to me and the both of us sat there in silence, gazing at the stars. To be honest, I thought I would feel rather awkward around Akito but I don't. Instead I was taking comfort in the silence that was residing between the two of us. Akito was the first one to break the silence as he asked me something I never thought I would hear.

''Yuri, do you…like me?''

''Yes, I do.I really like you a lot.''

His face flushed a bright red once he heard me say that. Truth be told, I felt my own cheeks began to redden in embarresment. What was happening to me? I've been multiple times that I am very shy which often leads me to blush. But Akito? I've never seen him smile let alone blush until tonight.

''Yuri,''he called out.

''Yes?''I replied.

''I like you a lot too.''

''And because I like you a lot, I want to apologise for being really mean to you. I hope I didn't hurt you badly. ''

''It's alright, it just hurts at my back.''

''Yuri, do you remember that time when I fell and scraped my knee?''

I nodded.

''And then you kissed my knee because you said kisses make everything better.''

I nodded again.

''Now, I'm going to make your back better.''

From my side, he went behind me and planted a soft peck on my back. If my cheeks were red awhile ago, then they must be a fiery inferno by now. My stomach felt as though it was doing somersaults as this was going on. Afterwards, he resumed his sitting position next to me.

''Thank you Akito,it feels so much better.''

Akito smiled when he heard my comment. I couldn't explain why but seeing him smile for the first time made me all warm and fuzzy inside. I think we spent half an hour or so on the porch admiring the night view and enjoying each other's company before we heard a servant calling for Akito. He frowned a little, obviously annoyed at the disturbance of his peace. Nonetheless, he still went but not before saying goodnight to me and placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

After he left, I placed a hand on my cheek, gently rubbing the spot where I had been kissed. It made me smile and blush at the same time, just thinking about it. Since Akito became my companion for tonight, I noticed that I hadn't even get past drawing the reflection of the moon.

I frowned and started to continue with my drawing. I initially planned to just draw the surrounding nature around me but now, I had added a girl and boy sitting side by side, enjoying each other's company. I wiped a bead of sweat away from my forehead, my drawing was now complete which meant it was time for me to turn in.

I slide open the door again as quietly as I could manage and tiptoed towards my room. Once I was in the safety of my room, I put my art supplies back in my bag, brushed my hair and finally jumped into bed.

Tonight, the weather was particularly cold so I snuggled real close to my duvet. I felt my eyelids grow heavier and heavier as darkness enveloped my room. But before I could lay my body to rest, I looked out of the window at the stars.

''Goodnight too, Akito.''

(End flashback)

My train of thought was halted by that stupid cat who waved his whole hand in front of my face. Apparently, I had spaced out while walking home with them and I kinda just stood there staring into space while the others were already ahead.

''So you coming or what?

''I'm coming,I'm coming. Just keep your lid on, stupid cat.''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?!''

_**Author's Note: Hey guys :D I know it's been so long since I last updated this story, I'm sorry. I've just been super busy and couldn't find any time to write this. Now that that's out of the way, I'm so sorry for making you guys wait this long T.T I have uploaded other variations of chapter 2 but I wasn't satisfied with them so I switched back and forth with all the uploading. ******__Onto the story, I wanted chapter 2 to show that Akito had a soft spot for Yuri thus the blossoming of their relationship. I'm a newbie to these things so I apologise if the character development was too rushed. Please comment and favourite if you enjoyed or just comment if you want to give feedback ^-^_


	3. Secret writing

**_Author's Note: Sorry guys :( On my birthday, lots of things happened so I was tired afterwards and couldn't write. Since then, I've had this massive writer's block that I just couldn't seem to get rid of until now so it's finally back with chapter 3 after a whole 2 months of hiatusness. Although I will advise you not to get your hopes up as updates will be few and far due to my troll brain. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment and favourite if you enjoyed it :)_**

{ edited. }

*Akito's P.O.V*

After I finished reading that damn mutt's novel, I decided that he wasn't too bad a novelist. He just needed to tune down the sappy romance scenes because things like that don't happen in real life.

Anyways, ever since breakfast this morning where I had a flashback about Yuri, I found myself unable to stop thinking about her. Everytime I tried to divert my attention to something else like the tissues under my bed, memories of her in the past more I try to repress it, the more rapidly the memories resurface. After not seeing her for 6 to 7 years, I was suddenly reminded of everything about her. Her favourite colour, her fears, her cheerful smiles, and even her colourful drawings.

Her drawings.

At the thought of them, I immediately rushed to corner of my room and started rummaging through my trunk of useless memorabilia (as I had named it). I remembered, on the day Yuri was leaving for London, she handed me the most important thing to her at that time: her drawing pad. I'm pretty sure I still had with me after all these years.

After searching for what felt like eons, I finally found it under piles of stupid birthday presents I had received over the years. I vividly remember that the cover used to be a calm pastel pink before age and dust turned it into this ugly purple with a tinge of grey. It no longer had the lustre and serenity it once did when Yuri used to carry it around with her.

I smiled as a memory of Yuri drawing surfaced in my head. She was in her tea pink pooh bear nightgown with her knees propped up as she was focused intently on her drawing, tongue sticking out. Since young, Yuri had a talent for drawing and she acknowledged it. Unfortunately, her mother didn't and forced her daughter to give up her passion at the tender age of 7. But when she was 9, she decided she couldn't stay away from drawing any longer and went against her mother by drawing in secret.

Yuri's drawing were one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. The first time I saw her draw, I could hardly believe such a small girl could create something so enchanting. Her drawings truly looked as if an angel had drawn them! I figured it was the way she poured her heart and soul into whatever she was drawing that made it so breathtaking. Every stroke of the pencil contained emotion, every bead of sweat was full of love mixed with passion, and every smile she had was of happiness. How could something done by someone like her not be perfect?

I couldn't refrain myself from smiling wider with each turn of the page. Each drawing she had ever done brought back so many happy memories, although I have noticed a slight pattern as I flipped through her drawings. Each one of her drawings had a boy and girl sitting together chatting.

That was first few drawings in the pad were just of scenery but the ones that came afterwards all had a girl and a boy sitting together side by side in the centre. How could I not notice this earlier on? The more I thought about it, the more it started to make sense. The first drawing that had the girl and boy together was of them sitting together under the moonlight by a pond on the porch. It looked strangely like the pond by Yuri and Yuki's house.

I froze. I suddenly recalled everything about that night. That was the night I gave Yuri a kiss on her back and apologised for beating her, then kept her company by watching her draw,and suddenly a servant interrupted us and I gave Yuri a goodnight kiss on her cheeks.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen in my head. I kissed her twice that night. I quickly flipped through the pages of drawings to the one with the pond.

Underneath the boy and girl, there written in tiny characters, 'He likes me'.

Something about those words gave me a weird feeling, so I flipped to the other drawings. True to my intuition, underneath every drawing of the boy and girl there would be characters written in Yuri's tiny handwriting.

It was then that I finally realised, Yuri had a crush on me and had been using the drawings like a diary. It was as if the whole world had stopped and only I existed. How did I not realise this? Yuri and I had been really close with each other, as expected of the God and the Rat. Even though I was close to Yuki as he was also the Rat, I wasn't as close to him as I was with Yuri. Wherever I went, Yuri would follow. The servants had even commented that the two of us were like conjoined twins, inseperable from one another.

I couldn't imagine the pain she must have felt loving me without me ever knowing. It must have hurt her so badly she couldn't stop crying for hours, maybe even days. How could she function like that? Being too afraid to tell the one you loved how you really felt.

My train of thought was rudely interrupted by a loud knock on the door. I quickly slid the pad under my bed and hoped that the person coming in wouldn't notice.

"Akito, can I come in?"came Shigure's voice from behind the door.

"Fine," replied curtly, wanting to get this over with.

It was bad enough that I was interrupted, but being interrupted by Shigure? That was far worse. The mangy mutt was here for his weekly visit. It was part of the deal that if he left the main house, he had to return every week with an update on everything that was going on at his place with Yuki, Tohru and Kyo living there.

He was mindlessly droning on about his next devilish plot to torture his editor. I honestly couldn't care less so I merely stared at the snow whit dove that was perched on my finger. I was basically zoning out until the mention of Yuri's name reached my ears.

"Yuri?"

"Yes ,Yuri. She just returned from London 3 days ago to further her studies or 'live out her life' as she told me and is currently living with me and the rest."

"Idiot, why didn't she tell me any of this?"

"Calm down Akito, she probably forgot over all the excitement. That's why I'm here telling you."

"Still! She could have called or something."

"As I've said earlier on, she had probably forgotten. You shouldn't blame her, she's having enough trouble as it is trying to fit in within 3 days."

"Even so, this is something I cannot easily forgive. Ask her to come to the main house tomorrow evening at 7 p.m sharp."

"Yes Akito."


End file.
